A datacenter typically contains a collection of computer servers and components for the management, operation and connectivity of those servers, including power management components such as automatic transfer switches. Even in isolation, datacenter electronic components may generate sufficient heat that proactive temperature management becomes important to prolong the life of the components and ensure the smooth and continuous operation of the datacenter.
Datacenter electronic components are often arranged together. For example, datacenter electronic components can be vertically arranged in racks or within server cabinets. When heat-generating electronic components are arranged together, however, the cumulative generation of heat can increase the ambient temperature and exacerbate the challenge of managing the temperature of individual components.